


Bendito fin de Semana

by Buck_Rogers



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Evanstan - Fandom, Real News RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Texting, selfie - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buck_Rogers/pseuds/Buck_Rogers
Summary: Titulo alterno:Dear Weekend





	

—Bendito fin de semana… — Sebastian miró al cielo por enésima vez, la temperatura seguía bajando pero él insistía en repasar sus líneas al aire libre. Quería respirar así fuera aire helado, la luz natural le ofrecía una comodidad que contrastaba con la opresión de cuatro paredes.

 

Volvió a ajustarse su abrigo de fleece. Calor, bendito calor, no era tan malo cuando el viento frío te hacía mantenerte despierto. Y en serio, debía empezar a repasar esas líneas concentrado. 

 

Leyó las páginas y luego de un momento un par salieron volando. Se levantó en un segundo antes de que las hojas rosas decidieran planear hacia el borde del edificio y cayeran al vacío irremediablemente. Como si la gente tuviera necesidad de que un paparazzi lo fotografiara con esa especie de bata manta corriendo por las calles tras unas hojas de papel y el resto bajo su brazo 

 

Conociendo su suerte, en algún momento las otras se soltarían y la catástrofe sería peor ¡Tratando un guión de esa forma! Nadie se lo perdonaría. 

 

Cuando capturó su presa y se devolvió lentamente a su silla sólo podía preguntarse, ¿qué era lo que hacía diferente el estudio de sus líneas otras veces? ¿Qué lo hacía mantener la concentración e imaginar la escena en full HD y sonido Surround? Oh si. Chris. 

 

No que no pudiera hacerlo, llevaba lustros completos estudiando solo, o con amigos, pero por alguna razón el pasado le aparecía en blanco y negro, porque había sido antes de las bromas, las risas, los besos con o sin cámara y esos encantadores ojos azul cielo cerrándose tanto que casi parecían rayas en esa preciosa cara. 

 

Sebastian volvió a su silla y suspiró, ¿llovería? 

 

Soltó su iPhone como si estuviera caliente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba encendiendolo. Se había prometido que no lo haría, nada de contacto con el mundo exterior hasta que no se aprendiera perfectamente el orden de sus diálogos. Arrugó el ceño mirando el ominoso aparato: en teoría debería haberlo dejado abajo, pero ¿Y si Chris llamaba? 

 

—Quisiera volver a China. Me pregunto si Charles tendrá tiempo libre pronto. 

 

¡Esa era una buena razón para escribir en su cuenta de Weibo! 

 

Y sólo gastaría un par de minutos ¿Verdad? Y bueno, si Chris había llamado en ese tiempo, le devolvería el mensaje, o lo que le hubiese dejado. 

 

Arrugó la frente como pidiéndole permiso a su script. Sólo sería un minuto, un pequeño minuto, de verdad quería escribir una vez más que quería ir a China. Que iba a ir a China. Abrió su cuenta y empezó a teclear pero luego, mientras escogía entre una de miles de fotos, cayó en cuenta… Chris estaba en China ¿De verdad debería poner ese mensaje? ¿Sería políticamente correcto? La gente no solía darse cuenta de esas cosas, y en todo caso si alguien se daba cuenta, era sólo un mensaje más, uno igual a los otros, uno más con casi las mismas palabras, sólo que iría a Beijing ¿No era lo mismo que ir a Shangai, verdad? 

 

Se encogió de hombros y luego lo pensó mejor, tal vez debería actualizar su IG primero, pero a ellos no les importaba que fuera a China. Y Chris seguía en China… y no, no había llamado en las últimas horas, ni le habia enviado mensajes ni nada. Tal vez si estaba aplicándole la ley de hielo por no estudiar juiciosamente.

 

—Lo enviaré mañana —Decidió y miró al teléfono culpable y malvado mientras lo dejaba en su sitio. Luego le mostró la lengua y volvió a sus páginas. Se aprendería ese orden tan perfectamente que cuando Chris llamase, podría recitar más de la mitad sin equivocarse. 

 

Y así lo hizo por lo que calculó media hora antes de que una tremenda duda existencial lo atrapara ¿Y si actualizaba primero su Instagram? 

 

Era la estrategia perfecta y solía hacerlo, primero IG luego Weibo. No sería la primera vez… ¿pero qué publicar? Las nubes no estaban especialmente bonitas esa tarde, y ya tenía muchas nubes, a este paso podría ser fotógrafo de nubes si se lo pedían, ¿habría fotógrafos que se dedicaran especialmente a ese campo del arte? 

 

¿Tal vez era el momento para una selfie? 

 

Apuntó su teléfono (¿En qué momento lo había tomado de nuevo?) a su rostro y apretó el botón, lengua adentro, lengua afuera, su patentada boca de pato, un ojo cerrado, desde arriba donde se veía que estaba estudiando, luego otra desde abajo. Y una más desde abajo, porque parecía que tuviese ojeras de dos semanas en la anterior… Tal vez ya tenía alrededor de unas veinte. 

 

“¿Chris, alguna de estas te parece que esté bien?” 

 

Envió un par y luego se mordió la lengua, ¿Estaba despierto a esa hora, verdad? Tal vez escasamente. Y esperaba que no estuviera bebido como lo estaba durante su última sesión de Face Time, si lo estaba, tomaban malas decisiones y no quería ser tan obvio en la foto que escogiera. 

 

“Me sorprendes bebe. Eres rápido y multitareas” El mensaje no se había demorado mucho, pero Sebastian ya volvía a su diálogo cuando el teléfono le dio el aviso. Lo tomó diciendose que de todas maneras necesitaba un descanso. Aunque el fin de semana estuviera ya casi por la mitad y necesitara tener listo eso muy pronto. 

 

“No he terminado” Le envió un par de fotos más “Estoy tomando un descanso” Era cierto. Había estudiado casi una hora sin interrupciones “Y te extraño, aunque eso no debería decírtelo, tú eres el que está rodeado de licor caro y buenos recuerdos, quisiera estar allá”.

 

Chris le envió una selfie un minuto después. El rojo tostado en sus mejillas casi había desaparecido y sus ojos estaban vidriosos por alguna razón. Se veía como un muñeco roto al que le habían pintado una sonrisa. Nada diferente de lo que hubiese visto en esas cuentas de Tumblr que solía espiar. O de las fotos que su chico le enviaba. Suspiró de nuevo y sus ojos le picaron, pero alguien tenía que ser el gracioso allí.

 

“Te pregunté por mis fotos, no por una tuya, o si quieres publico lo que acabas de enviarme y nos sentamos a ver el mundo arder” 

 

“Creo que ya no me importa ver al mundo arder” 

 

“Chrissy…” 

 

“¡Sebby!” 

 

“Te amo” 

 

“Y yo te extraño. No es lo mismo sin ti” 

 

“Debería ir ya”

 

Chris se demoró un momento en responder “Depende, sabes que tus amigos me agradan, pero a veces me siento un poco como la tercera rueda” 

 

Sebastian sonrió, las cosas eran así “Estás celoso porque no tienes mi atención todo el tiempo cuando estoy en China” 

 

“Nunca lo he negado” 

 

“¿Y mi foto? Escoge una, o puedo enviarte más”

 

“En todas te ves como el hombre de mis sueños, escoge la que quieras, pero no la de la lengua, ni la de la boca. Voy a poner una de esas de fondo de pantalla. Son mías.” 

 

Sebastian blanqueó los ojos, podía imaginar perfectamente la voz de Chris, con ese pequeño matiz posesivo diciendo aquellas palabras. Ahora sentía en carne propia lo que Chris le dijo tantas veces cuando se había quedado todo un mes en Irlanda. Como si sólo Chris hubiese estado de malas en todo ese tiempo. Pero entonces, al menos Sebastian estaba trabajando, tenía que estudiar, repasar y actuar todo el tiempo, más que nada actuar. No dejó de actuar ni por un momento. 

 

“Ese teléfono debería estar en custodia permanente del FBI y la CIA” 

 

“¿Qué es una foto? Te aseguro que todo lo demás ya no está allí” 

 

Sebastian lo pensó un momento y luego se tomó otra foto, esta vez con su ceño medio arrugado, expresando fastidio, por la situación, los comentarios de Chris, los recuerdos, lo mucho que desearía estar con él al otro lado del mundo, donde la gente no estaba tan obsesionada con espiarlos… No lo pensó mucho y la envió, un momento después Chris se la devolvió pero en blanco y negro “Esa es la que debes publicar, me encanta cuando te ves gruñón y te amo por parecer una esposa furiosa” 

 

Sebastian blanqueó los ojos de nuevo “estás loco” 

 

“Lo sé” 

 

“Deberías ir a dormir” 

 

“Y tú seguir estudiando” 

 

“Lo haré” 

 

“¡Ese es mi Sebby!”

 

“Pensé que querrías hablar conmigo”

 

“No, sabes que te ignoraré hasta que lo aprendas todo perfectamente. Quisiera estar ahí contigo” 

 

Sebastian sonrió pícaramente aunque nadie podía verlo “Claro, porque tú y yo sabemos como termina siempre eso” 

 

“¡Y tú te quejas tanto! ;)” 

 

Sebastian echó la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a mirar al cielo. Subiría esa foto, pero no en ese momento, debería estudiar de verdad, leer, trabajar, ahorrar… ¡Quería hacer tantas cosas y tener el mundo a sus pies, o entre sus manos! Pero no solo, solo, sin Chris, nada de eso valía la pena y su vida sería un trabajo más. 

 

Recordó las vez en la que antes de dormir habían revisado unas cuantas propuestas de guiones en la cama y como Chris le había aconsejado sobre cada uno y luego le había preguntado su opinión sobre los suyos. Añoraba el tiempo en que podían reunirse casualmente y pasar casi una semana juntos, pero eso había sido antes de que los medios los tuvieran entre ojos. 

 

Parecia irreal. Del tipo de cosas que le pasan a los demás. No a él. 

 

Tomó su teléfono de nuevo: “Dame unas horas, descansa… estudiaré todo y te prometo que estaré bien, si me equivoco, no podremos… no… (Borró esa última palabra y se mordió los labios) si me equivoco no habrá video chat” 

 

Chris respondió inmediatamente “Dormiré profundamente y cuando despierte te haré recordar esas líneas”

 

Sebastian sonrió complacido. Se despidió, estudió, recordó casi todos sus párrafos y tiempos y luego, cuando la batería de su celular estaba casi descargada por el extenso uso del Face Time con Chris, con lo último de energía, publicó su selfie casi a media noche, la que Chris le había devuelto en blanco y negro, en Instagram: “Bendito fin de semana”.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en aquella selfie de Sebastian en batamanta publicada en su cuenta de IG


End file.
